


'Cause That's My Fun Day

by Mondegreen



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, wingporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drank way too much, that's what we did las' night," Kariya says in a thoughtful slur. "And. Yeah. I got nothing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause That's My Fun Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted march 2010. title from the bangles. man, i should write more for these two.

Uzuki wakes up slowly, blinking at the harsh sunlight filtering through the gap in the curtains. Her skull is throbbing gently with the unpleasant afterglow of a mild hangover, and she groans, propping herself up against the pillows and taking stock of the familiar surroundings. There are the bookshelves, housing poetry and an absolutely pretentious vinyl collection, the weird vintage clock on the wall (it's past noon, Uzuki notes, and curses inwardly. She'd been so good about keeping her sleep schedule on track lately, too) –  
  
And the softly snoring weight on the lower half of her body.  
  
Uzuki shoves the blankets off of her, and is not at all surprised to find a mostly naked Kariya Koki curled up half on top on her thighs, using her stomach as a pillow. His glasses are askew, the frames just shy of digging into her side. His hair hasn't yet had its daily appointment with the giant tub of gel Uzuki knows is on the bathroom counter; instead, it's long and tousled, framing the angles of his face, bits of it fluttering slightly as he breathes in and out. He looks almost innocent, the normally sardonic arch of his eyebrow relaxed in sleep.  
  
She looks down at herself, just as mostly-naked as her partner. She's still got her shorts on (and damn, they're riding up and it is not at all a nice feeling), but her bra's hanging off the doorknob and her top is nowhere to be seen. At least they made it to the bed this time, she thinks ruefully, and kicks at the dead weight pinning her down. "Hey. Wake up."  
  
Kariya shifts slightly, mumbling something indistinct, and turns over so his glasses really are poking her in the hip this time.  
  
Uzuki shoves at him again, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Ka-ri-yaaah. Come on, lazyass."  
  
Kariya grumbles good-naturedly, cracking his neck and stretching, blinking drowsily up at her. "Time is it?" he asks, words blurring together.  
  
"12:22," she snorts. "Sunday. No work, thank god. And I have, like, no idea what we did last night."  
  
"Drank way too much, that's what we did las' night," Kariya says in a thoughtful slur. "And. Yeah. I got nothing. Give me five more minutes, aight?" He snuggles back against her with a happy sigh.  
  
Uzuki kicks him again. "You're _squishing_ me. Get off."  
  
"Did we?"  
  
"Did we what."  
  
"Get off. Last night." He snickers.  
  
Uzuki gives him a Look, the one that says 'oh my _god_ are you fourteen years old'. "Judging by the lack of stickiness and the fact that, y'know, I'm still wearing pants?"  
  
"I can fix that," Kariya says, and suddenly looks slightly more awake, propping himself up on one elbow.   
  
His eyes meet hers with that little subdued, sly gleam that is so perfectly _Kariya_. Something warm gives a happy wriggle in the pit of Uzuki's stomach. "Sure you're not gonna fall asleep halfway?" she teases.  
  
His only response is a laugh and one finger tracing the sharp jut of her hipbone. "These can't be too comfortable. What say we get you out of 'em?"  
  
"Take your own advice." Uzuki tugs at the black fabric of his skeleton jacket. "We're not even close to naked enough right now."  
  
Kariya laughs again and squirms out of the rest of his clothes as Uzuki does the same, pulling him back against her and feeling the warmth in her stomach spreading up the ridges of her spine as he slides down her body until his face is level with her thighs.  
  
She pokes his shoulder. "Don't just sit there _admiring_ it. Hurry up."  
  
"So impatient," Kariya sing-songs, and leans down to lick a broad stripe along her slit.  
  
Uzuki's learned the hard way not to mess with Kariya's hair when he goes down on her – he turns into even more of an obnoxious tease, never quite getting his tongue where she wants it no matter how she tries to tug him into place. Instead she fists her hands in the sheets as he spreads her open, finds all those spots that are just this side of too sensitive and make little shivery waves of arousal wash over her.  
  
She's so distracted by that damn clever tongue that she doesn't notice Kariya's other hand coming up to reach around her back, not until it's got a firm grip on one of the pointed tips branching out along her left wing, not until it's stroking gently and Kariya does this little thing where he flicks his wrist and all Uzuki can think is that this must be what it feels like to have someone's hand on your cock, and then thinking becomes completely extraneous as Kariya drags her over the edge.  
  
It's fucking fantastic, and Uzuki immediately knows it's not enough. The minute she regains control of her shaking limbs again, she pushes Kariya off of her and flips him over. One glance tells her he's more than a little interested, and she smirks.  
  
"Gonna return the favor?" Kariya breathes, then shudders as Uzuki's thin fingers wrap around his cock. "Easy, girl, watch the nails."  
  
It's not long before Kariya's hips are moving on their own, rolling up to meet Uzuki's hand in a silent plea for more. Uzuki straddles his hips, pinning his wrists to the mattress and rolling her eyes at his satisfied grin. "Just stay _still_ ," she half-growls, and rocks slowly down onto him, making a little humming noise of pleasure that almost turns into a purr when he moans softly.  
  
Kariya's blunt fingernails dig deep into her sides. "You good?"  
  
"Move already," she snaps, and then wails loudly when Kariya pulls her down and fits their hips together like two pieces of a very inappropriate jigsaw puzzle. " _Fuck_!"  
  
"That's the plan," Kariya says, but the snarky tone he seems to have been trying for is swallowed by a cry as Uzuki grinds down hard against him. He matches her every move, answering all her demands for _faster_ and _harder_ and _damn it, Kariya, I'm not going to break, just give it to me_ , until she's practically yowling, her nails scrabbling at his chest and leaving pink score marks that almost match her hair.  
  
"C'mon, girl," Kariya gasps suddenly, and what's left of Uzuki's brain cells register how his rhythm is starting to break, "wanna feel you come, 'zuki, just let go."  
  
"Idiot," she says, breathless, "you stupid– _oh_ , just like that, _Koki_ ," and comes hard, bucking frantically down onto his cock and forward against his fingers. Her wings flare out behind her, the muscles in her shoulderblades going tight as corded steel, and Uzuki doesn't even bother to swallow a helpless little scream as she throws her head back and spasms around Kariya. Distantly, she feels him holding back, letting her fuck herself in shallow thrusts and chaining the aftershocks together until she finally goes limp.  
  
" _Uzuki_ ," she hears Kariya say as she floats back down to earth. His voice is strained, almost pleading, and she sees him sink his teeth into his lower lip.  
  
Uzuki could make him wait, she knows she could. But Kariya always asks, or warns her, no matter how far gone either of them are, and the way he says her name when he does makes it impossible for her to resist. "Do it," she orders, and swears as he thrusts up into her again and again, fierce and graceless before his body goes taut and he spills inside her.  
  
Uzuki's trembling legs finally give out and she crumples against him, resting her forehead against his shoulder and feeling the same shivers running through both of their bodies. She slowly traces the clawmarks on his chest with her pinky finger in a silent apology, and he presses a soft kiss to the top of her head, and they're content to just _be_ for a few minutes, tangled up in their own little bubble of a world.  
  
"What the hell were you doing to my wing?" Uzuki asks, her voice stripped of all its customary acid.  
  
Kariya's lazy smile gets downright smug. "Sho tried it on me. Thought you'd like it."  
  
Of course it was Minamimoto. _Kinky bastard_ , Uzuki thinks happily, and makes a mental note to ask him if there's anything he hasn't shown Kariya that he's willing to share.  
  
"C'mere." Kariya's arms snake around her waist, pulling her in closer.  
  
Uzuki shoves him lightly back. "No way. Shower first. I'm sticky and gross and I'll wake up with my thighs glued together if I don't."  
  
"Have fun with that," Kariya says, voice full of sleepy contentment as his eyes slide shut.  
  
Uzuki watches him for a long moment, and then realization dawns.  
  
"You totally planned that whole thing just so you wouldn't have to get out of bed, didn't you," she says suspiciously.  
  
Kariya's eyes remain firmly closed, but the curl of his lips tells Uzuki everything. With a long-suffering sigh, she heads for the shower.  
  
She really should know better than to underestimate her partner's laziness.


End file.
